


Name

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron name their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

They are sitting in a arm chair. Robert was underneath and Aaron had sat on top of him both have calm smiles on their faces as they watched the tiny movements from inside the plastic box. Aaron lays his head beside Roberts. "I still can't believe it." He's woken from his peaceful reverie by his husbands voice. "I know right. We're actually dads." There smiles have grown and they have a quick but loving kiss. They have pure love in their eyes as they turn back to their new baby. Aaron can feel Robert holding his hand and he can tell he's still scared for their little girl. "She's going to be all right." Aaron says to Robert with the calmest voice he can manage. "The doctors said the just wanted her in there for a short while. Because she's a bit early and because of the crash." Robert nods his head he trusts every word that comes out of Aaron's mouth as he always does. 

It's about half an hour later when Robert breaks the calm quiet between then. "You thought of any names yet?" Aaron just shakes his head ,which was still lying on Roberts body. "I can tell when your lying you know." Aaron then moves his head now looking into Roberts eyes "well you must of thought of something or you wouldn't of said anything." Robert moves his head so there eyes don't meat and Aaron can tell this means yes but I'm not telling you. "Tell me." Aaron says now curious as to why he won't tell him he moves his hand and brings Robert's face back so there facing. "Come on it can't be that bad."   
" I was thinking cuz... You know Andy called his kids after Jack and Sarah and I don't know I just thought we could name her after my mum." Aaron gives him a small smile before saying "You know if it was a boy I was gona ask to call it Patric after paddy and he isn't even mu real dad." Robert has a loving smile on he face as he moved Aaron's face, which now was the one that is facing away back to face his. " you remember what I said my mum was called don't you?" Aaron nodded his head he was about to say something but Robert cut him off. " Pat. And you wanted to call it Pat-ric." Aaron was a bit confused for a couple of seconds due to the lack of sleep they both had.   
"Name her after the two parents we never had." Robert said with a sad smile.  
"I like that."   
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Pat livsysuggden."   
"What about a middle name though?"both men's faces changed from smiles to deep in thought trying to come up with a middle name for pat.  
"I know." Aaron said scanning his husband up and down. " her first name is the parents we never had. Her middle name could be the mother she'll never have." 

When they decided to have a child together they didn't know were to find a surrogate and when Robert was talking about it to his best friend she offered to be the surrogate with out hesitation. He never thought they'd be friends but somewhere in the years of being in the village she turned out to be one of his best. Chas said it was the fact they were both gold diggers that doesn't know a honest day's work or how to keep there pants up. It might have something to do with the fact that they both act like naughty school kids sometimes or that they both like getting there own way. But you can bet if Aaron's not around Robert will probably be at the pub winding people up with tracy.   
She didn't want to be the baby's "mum" but she still insisted that they would call her auntie Tracy. 

The door opens and Vic and Chas walk in, Chas is pushing Tracy's wheelchair.   
She can't walk yet because of the birth and the car crash which lead to her needing to have a early birth."How's she doing then?" Vic asks stroking the top of the see through plastic container."Yeah. Yeah, she's doing good." Aaron says as he stands up.  
"Name her yet?" Chas asks, her voice as impatient as the rest of her body which is aching from how much she wishes she could hold her granddaughter.   
"Maybe." Aaron says with a cheeky smile on. Chas practically jumps around needing to know her name. Aaron looks to Robert to check that they've settled on the name. Robert stands up and walks over to his daughter in her little box. "This is Pat Tracy Livsysuggden." He looks up from his daughter to see Tracy almost crying with happiness. "Tracy. Her middle names Tracy?" Robert nods his head at her.  
"Why pat?" Chas asks as she looks at her tiny granddaughter. They explain all the thought processes of how they came up with naming her and paddy is more then pleased that she is partly named after him. Rob and Andy have some jokes about running out of parents to name their kids after and Dian demands that the next must be named after her leading to a pretend argument with Chas over what the next child should be named. In reality there next children weren't called after family neither were there grandchildren, but there great grandson was called Robert Aaron livsysuggden.


End file.
